federation_of_alliesfandomcom-20200215-history
Friedrüch Kuznetsov Volga
Marshal Friedrüch Volga Friedrüch Kuznetsov Volga 12 1920 - present, commonly known as Marshal Volga or Mr. Volga as of recent, was the High Marshal of Vologda from 1940 to 1948, and has been the benevolent dictator of Vologda Sosnogorsk ever since 1948. During his first months as a dictator, in the wake of the destruction that the Great Regional War, he was responsible for the many military preparations leading up to the land-conquering spree that strengthened the nation greatly, and spreading socialism into the conquered lands. Historic accounts from the time period portrayed him as ambitious and intelligent. He also displayed heavy temper and volatile mood swings. He had more concern for the poor than for the rich, and sets about finding good creditable jobs for the unemployed masses. Volga has displayed intense fondness of military machinery and biology. He owns a large number of blueprints of potential and in-service vehicles, and frequently does experiments, though not on humans for obvious reasons. One thing he dislikes is women, and abstains from getting uncomfortably close to the opposite sex in all situations. No one is exactly sure why, but it might have something to do with his teenage years. Sobriquet Volga earned 2 sobriquets during his lifetime. His first one, 'Der Scharfrichter' was earned during his conquering campaign, earned due to the fearsome reputation of himself and his army. Volga would sometime personally visit the conquered lands, and execute defiant prisoners, appropriately earning the nickname. It was given by the multilingual leader of the first nation he and his army invaded and conquered. His other nickname, "Tserber", derives from his childhood reputation in the city as abnormally strong and fierce for a child. His last sobriquet, Mr. Volga, is more of a teasing way to address Volga, and most citizens use this playfully, though some take it to a formal level. Early Life Volga's early childhood was a very rough one. Abandoned by his biological parents at the age of 5 for unknown reasons, he has served his early years on the streets of uptown Stalingrad, and had grown used to the life on the sidewalk. This turned him into a rough and temperamental child through it over the 5 years that followed. As a child, he demonstrated abnormal amounts of strength and durability, usually while seething from anger. No one would take him, for fear of his temper and strength. Because of this, he adopted a very isolationist personality, keeping to himself mostly. His fierce reputation as a child reached the newspapers of the nation and eventually the ears of the Volgan leaders, as the "Little Cerberus of Stalingrad". From Rags to Riches While they were visiting a nearby restaurant, the dictator of Vologda, Pyotr Gozorov Volga, along with his wife spotted him on the side of the road. He noticed them and stared with angry yet sad eyes. Out of compassion, the family raised him as their second son, alongside their own son, Igor. They then gave him his very own full name, a name that will forever be remembered as a symbol of might, compassion and terror; Friedüch Kuznetsov Volga. The young Volga had difficulty orienting himself to the lavish palace that was completely different from what he sees on the streets. Despite the shortcomings, he eventually got used to it after a few months, showing his adaptability. At 15 years of age, Pyotr began taking Friedrüch to meetings with the staff and eventually foreign leaders. Friedrüch would sit by his father's side, expressionless and mute while listening. Since at the time, Vologda was still a colony of Arengin Union, he visited the country often, helping his father arrange weapon exportations and other related business. Red Royalty When he turned 18, he and his brother were introduced to Communism, and got really into the subject. Under the radar of the nobles and his family, he began plotting a revolution alongside his brother with the proletariat authorities. Surprisingly, the high command never noticed this for a full 2 years, and that's when the thunder struck. In August 1940, a Communist revolution, the first of its kind, erupted from the bowels of the nation, with anger that could've only be fueled with an endless torture, with Friedrüch and his stepbrother leading the spearhead, the first traces of his capable military leadership. He allied with various paramilitary groups, the most elite of them being the Batal'on Smertni, a group of former death squad troopers. Friedrüch knew that the revolution will never end until the very top of the chain has been eliminated; that also meant killing the people who had raised him. As he didn't have the heart to bear witness to the murder of his family, he sent the Batal'on Smertni to eliminate them. They did as asked. They killed them swiftly, and brought the bodies back to him. He buried them at their family burial ground, and was the last one to leave their eternal resting place, burying all the flags of the old Vologda with them, and hoisted the new flag of Vologda on the palace. On the Path of Success High Marshal Volga After the Revolution, his brother Igor became the (benevolent) Dictator of Vologda, and he was bestowed upon the rank of High Marshal of Vologda by Igor, which he accepted. He began improving the military more drastically than the nation has ever witnessed.A few months later, on the 12th of October 1941, the Great Regional War struck its first drums as Bearstin and Afrikaanza declares war on Kaitani. Friedrüch urged his brother Igor to attack first and show their strength, but his brother told him 'we will have out moment one day'. He agreed and complied. As the war progressed on, Vologda remained relatively untouched, remaining neutral for the rest of the Great Regional War. This gave Friedrüch enough time and resources to continue innovating new weapons and tactics, building up one of the strongest militaries at the time. For over 8 years, the military kept growing and growing, full of heavily armed men with brutal amounts of patriotism. However in 1948, his brother had died from lapsing into a coma after a series of heart attacks, from which he never awoke from. Still alive, but could never awaken. Friedrüch decided it would be best to spare his suffering by euthanizing him, which the doctors complied to and took off his life support. The Dictator of Vologda It was decided that Volga should take Igor's place as the Dictator of Vologda, and so he did. He took office in 1948, right as the Great Regional War ended. Nations that participated and/or were dragged into the war were badly battered, with resources exhausted and morale shattered. Volga looked around, and now understood what his brother meant all along; this was the moment. Main article: The Volgan Conquering Deciding that it was the time to show the world, Volga unleashed his army, descending upon the hapless countries around him, decimating nation after nation, showing the world the true might of the refurbished Volgan Army. He spread the teachings of Communism to the lands he had conquered, and in return, the lands gave him and his people benefits; languages and culture mixed like salt with the meat, mineral deposits were uncovered and hidden technologies discovered. This helped promote the status of Volga and his nation as one of the most respected, most powerful, and most dreaded in existence. Volga's increasing influence would eventually lead others to follow Communism. Communist militias sprang up here and there, and skirmishes between them and the foreign authorities would clash (e.g.: First Bearstinian Civil War and Second Bearstinian Civil War). Meanwhile, neighbouring nations and eventually nearly every nation, particularly those North-West of Vologda Sosnogorsk (i.e. Bearstin, Rannoria, Kaitani, Afrikaanza), start to worry and would preach about the "Red Plague" Volga was inciting, sowing fear and dread into the remaining nations. The only force that still remained powerful enough to halt the progress of Communism was the Second Aydinirian Empire. As such, the authorities viewed the Empire as a serious threat to their ideology. (This section is still work in progress. Please wait until plans have been finalised) Personality Volga is known for having two alter egos; one where he is the diplomatic leader he is known around the world for, with high temper and uncontrollable strength; crushing the armrests of a wooden chair and ripping off a sink with his bare hands are just a few of many accidents. The other one being a calm, laid-back dad-like figure, having practically no care for the rest of the world in this state. He can switch between these two egos easily, often taking most people with the exception of some ministers by surprise; one moment screaming in the face and slamming the desk repeatedly about the poor and unemployed conditions in the nation at a minister and then suddenly sit back in his chair, puts his feet up and tells the said minister calmly to create new companies to help the unemployed find jobs. Past and Current Relations Empress Cynthia Black, Queen of Bearstin Volga respects Cynthia greatly as being the wise Bero queen of Bearstin, but frowns slightly upon the monarchic system that she runs. However, he does understand that it is a running tradition in their nation, that it has been, and it will always be. In turn, the Empress views Volga as a wise ruler likewise, but would think Communism is a silly system that is doomed to fail. Emperor Darius Black, King of Bearstin While Volga has never met Darius in person, he respects him greatly as he was what motivated him to care for the lower classmen, or as he puts it, the proletariat. Empress Aayla Black, Queen of Bearstin Volga knows that Aayla has been into Communism for a long time, following in his footstepps, and has knowledge of the fact that Bearstinian Communist militias worked alongside her in the Second Bearstinian Civil War. However, he bears almost no respect for her, due to her practically nonexistent military experience, resulting in the humiliating stalling of the Bearstinian invasion of Carinia, and her inability to govern a nation, which led to the Bearstinian economic depression and other hardships. Here is an extract from an interview with him: As you know, the Queen of Bearstin has been an advocate of Communism, and has been following your footsteps during the revolution in Bearstin. What are your opinions on her? "Aayla? Aayla Black? Bah, she couldn't even resume a goddamn invasion. She is a shame to the Communists. She conceded to the Allies with no supervision from her advisors, and ended up burying the country in debt. '''If she was ruling Bearstin any longer, I would have had her assassinated'. She deserved the exile and that sobriquet the media gave her."'' - Extract from a interview with Friedrüch Volga in 1954 Astana Veratagalos, President of Montevindo Volga and Astana have known each other for a long time, and have been forever friends ever since. Volga views Astana as a very optimistic ruler and liberal as well, which he finds particularly amusing. Astana also views Volga as a nice person in general, but kindly disagrees on how Volga wrestles wild animals and rides wild stallions. Ignacio Prazzo, President of Strcya Along with Astana, Igancio and Volga have been acquainted with each other for a long time, and have been forever friends ever since. Volga think of Ignacio as being one of the wisest, if not the wisest people he is in touch with, and often asks him for advice. A quote from Ignacio shows what he thinks of Volga: "I have been quite inactive as a president, and my title is technically just that, a title. Anyway, I guess Volga is a good ally, and his supreme military power is very useful in our alliance. However, I do think that perhaps he is sometimes a little bit too authoritarian? Well no matter, better than some fascists who claim to be Communists, such as, I don't know, K***linian Is****s, or C** Tr******nt..." Medical Condition Everyone will be surprised to see Volga's date of birth (1920) and being still alive at this point. He was born with an odd medical condition; his body cells will revert their biotic cycle and return to a healthy baby like state whenever he ages or gets sick, effectively looking almost the same every since he hit 31 years of age in 1951. He was diagnosed with the disorder about a decade after he hit 31 years of age, when staff noticed that he has barely aged on the outside. However, he isn't immortal, and doctors have confirmed that he only has around 18-20 years left to live. As of now, he is a good 98 years old, and might live to 130. "Well... it has been a good life, I guess.", Volga remarks after hearing the reports. Trivia * Volga has an odd obsession with tanks, and becomes childishly excited when he starts riding a entirely new tank to him. * Volga is capable of throat singing apparently. * Besides being able to speak Olikian, English, Karathi, Cyizkina, and Iadani, Volga also speaks a sixth language: Geumovin, and is the one of the 7 people in the entire country who can speak Geumovin. * While being the High Marshal, Volga also was the gunner, and eventually the commander of his own tank; a KV-1 design which he and his crew named "Cerberus". The tank, while still in running condition, is now on display at the Stalingrad Tank Museum. * Volga is known for wielding a large scythe with proficiency when he spars. ** This earns him a seventh sobriquet: The Grim Reaper. * His favorite nation is Bearstin. * His favorite song is The Partisan's Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LydK6FZTpPc. * Astana, Ignacio, and Volga have their own personal tripartite alliance called 'Brčpagrad', named after their capital cities: Brčko, Pacem, and Stalingrad respectively. * Volga plays this song on his massive church organ every now and then in the main hall, in which the creepy aura intensifies during night time. Category:Character